1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication and/or information systems, and more specifically, to providing location privacy safeguards to users operating devices within said systems.
2. Background
In June of 1996, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) issued an Enhanced Emergency 911 (E911) mandate that requires wireless communication systems to implement position locationing services. The position locationing services are for locating a mobile station within the range of 50 meters, so that if the user of a mobile station places a 911 call for emergency services, help can be directed to the user in a timely and accurate manner.
Due to E911, many service providers of wireless communication systems developed position locationing services, some with the ability to locate a mobile station within an extremely narrow range of accuracy. For example, in the code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, a location of an operating mobile station can be determined within the range of mere inches under optimal conditions.
With the development of systems that can pinpoint the location of a mobile station with “pinpoint” accuracy, commercial applications can follow. It is envisioned that commercial services will be offered to mobile station users by the service providers themselves or by external entities via access to the Internet. One example of a commercial service that can use the position of a mobile station is navigation assistance services.
However, commercial services cannot be implemented until privacy concerns are addressed. It is probable that some users of the wireless communication system would strenuously object to having knowledge of their precise whereabouts known to other parties. Until the privacy concerns of individuals are adequately addressed, position-dependent commercial services should not be offered.
The embodiments described herein allow service providers or any other party to offer position-dependent services without sacrificing an individual's rights to privacy. Moreover, means are provided by which the exchange of location information between a mobile station and another party can be facilitated in an economical manner, which would accelerate the proliferation of these services.